The Client
by Heather Christi
Summary: [KuroXFai] AU Oneshot: 'We are all failures, at least, the best of us are.' It's raining. Can that wash away our defeats? No. There are others standing in our way for happiness...


**The Client **by Heather Christi

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles; that's CLAMP's wonderful creation. I could only be so lucky.

WARNING: If homosexual coupling is not your cup of tea, I insist that you leave at once. While there will be no lemons, there is some action between the same sex. You have warned to turn back now.

Note: This story does not take place during the time in the manga or anime. To many fans, this may be considered an AU (alternate universe). That being so, the characters' personalities may have been altered as well. Please take this into consideration.

Please, no flames. Read and review, darlings.

**The Client**

It was raining hard in the night of the overpopulated city of New York. Drops of rain streaked down the glass of the windows and smashed onto the concrete pavement and asphalted streets. Thunder cracked and burst, unsettling families safe in their homes. Lightning sparked to light the dark corners of deserted alleys. The wind blew mercilessly, leaving the scarce trees shaking in their roots. Leaves flew into unsuspecting, middle-of-the-night walkers. They took no mind and continued on their way to their intended destination. The tall buildings and endlessly high skyscrapers ignored the furious weather and stood proud without faltering.

The couple inside a rundown hotel was too occupied with each other to notice or take in their surroundings. Feverish kisses and desperate grindings assaulted their senses. Low, throaty moans and satisfied sighs left their hungry mouths to accompany the shrill sound of bed springs floating in the intense air of the room. Eagerly removed clothes lay scattered randomly about the room, torn off in frenzy from earlier impatience. Cheap wooden chairs and chipped tables adorned the room to suit poorly as furniture. The carpet was littered with lint and dirt, revealing that their room was rarely (or if ever) was cleaned by maids. Still, the pair of lovers didn't spare a glance to their filthy, bug-infested location.

Two cries of completion called out, and then, the only sound was the vehement rain crashing into the city's limits. The lovers held each other tightly, afraid to let go of each other, the moment, their time together because it would end too soon for the both of them. All good things must come to an end. Knowing this, but speaking not a word, their breaths came in short gasps, and they clutched tighter.

Beads of sweat dribbled off tense temples and stress-wrinkled foreheads and layered sheets onto the couple's heaving chests. Light hair was plastered to the side of the fair-skinned man's face. Their eyes remained closed in exhaustion, but both knew the one of them would have to depart into the night to give service to other customers. The darker-haired man placed a tender kiss to the corner of his partner's lips, and the shorter man flinched away as if burned. The taller man didn't try to hide his disappointment and frowned. His lover looked away, embarrassed.

Realizing the state he was in, the lithe body of the blonde shrugged out of his companion's embrace to search for his discarded clothes. The larger man stared lustfully at the petite form, feeling the blood rush dangerously down into his nether regions, but the blonde never allowed _him_ into his sight because he knew he'd run back into his strong, protective arms to continue their purely sexual affair. It was strictly supposed to be a one time deal each and every time because _that_ was what was paid for, but it always became more. He couldn't become used to this; he wasn't worth it.

"You're leaving already?" he asked meaninglessly, knowing the answer. Annoyance laced his voice, and he tried to cover it up with boredom, but failed.

"Of course. You're not my only client, you know, Kuro-pi," the blonde answered affectionately with a cheery smile in his voice trying to draw away the tense atmosphere. He found his boxers and pants, but where had his shirt gone to?

"I wish you would stop calling me that, Fai," the gruff, irritated voice replied.

"Does 'Kuro-rin' sound better? I believe it does," said the blonde, buttoning up the shirt he'd found. He couldn't decipher if it was his or Kuro-mune's, but it would have to do. Afterall, Kuro-chan had no objections.

"Knock it off, you idiot! It's Kurogane! Ku-ro-ga-ne!" yelled the angered man.

Looking over at the short-tempered man, Fai paused. After a moment's hesitation, he slowly walked over with a swing in his hips. A small mischievous curled on his lips, and a little chuckle escaped. His hair was rumpled from their previous toss in bed, and his wrinkled clothes only served to make him more appealing in appearance. The taller man swallowed, and his mouth felt irregularly dry. He felt his frustrations drift away, and his only desire was to pull the other into his arms and kiss him breathless, among other things.

Fai leaned down and brushed his lips against the curve of his partner's jaw, lining his tongue to the bone and with a sweep, licked his way to the other side. This action produced shivers from his companion.

"Whatever you say, Kuro-chan," he murmured.

To further the process, he nibbled down the side of his lover's neck, practically focusing on the jugular vein that throbbed with life, a life that he could rob away with a vicious, tearing bite of his teeth.

Moving away from that despicable thought and his companion's pulse, Fai placed a teasing kiss to the corner of Kurogane's mouth. Then, he moved gracefully to plant another fleeting press of lips to the other side, earning him a rough hand grasping the back of his neck, pulling him down forcefully. Fai's eyes flickered with sudden fear, but that emotion quickly fled from his orbs of light blue to shine with lust instead. Their lips met, and they melted.

Kurogane insistently moved his lips against his partner's. He was rewarded with a light whimper. This fueled his wanting for the blonde, and he tangled his hand into the thin locks of pale gold. Fai straddled the greedy man and hooked his arms around Kurogane's neck. Their lips moved in a rhythm against each other much like the way their bodies began to rock to summon friction. Kurogane slipped his tongue into the moist, hot cavern of Fai's teasing mouth, and prodded Fai's tongue with his own. They couldn't suppress the moans tightening in their chests. Fai pressed back, and they danced, tangled, and battled in a fight of passion.

Their moment together was short-lived as Fai's wristwatch went off to signal his leaving. Both of them groaned, displeased with this unexpected change of plans. They broke the kiss, and Fai pulled away to turn off the bothersome ringing of his watch that foretold his future to be with another client.

"_Shit_!" Kurogane spat.

With a click, the watch stopped, but the knowledge of him being with another partner to experience the same bliss they had together wracked Kurogane's brain and sent a disturbing chill through him. Fai attempted to climb off his partner, but two firm hands on his hips prevented him from doing so. Fai looked down to gaze longingly at his lover, a frown matching the sad look in his eyes. Then—it was gone, and a half-hearted smile masked his true feelings.

"Stop that," Kurogane said as if he was pained.

"Stop what?" Fai asked, with that same damned smile, but his eyes looked haunted.

"_That_! If you're not happy, then _don't_ pretend to be!" he said with bitterness twisted in his piercing words. His eyes flamed with rage.

"You don't understand. I have to smile or there's nothing left," Fai said with a touch of poison in his voice, but the eerie grin remained.

"You're right; I don't understand. _You_! I don't understand _you_. But you're wrong about one thing! There _is_ something left. There _has_ to be!"

"See, that's where _you're_ wrong, Kuro-pi."

Wrenching Kurogane's hands roughly off him, Fai kept his eyes covered with his long bangs, so his _client_ couldn't see the strain and torment swimming in his eyes. Buttoning up his shirt and grabbing the last of his personal items, Fai slugged on two winter coats to fight off the chilling rain once he stepped into the world outside of the one Kurogane and him were living in.

Fuming, Kurogane balled his hands into fists and slammed them into the mattress. A high-pitched squeak was thrown abruptly into the air, but Fai didn't bother to look at the upset man who was his precious, caring lover just moments ago. He would have a new lover in a few hours, anyhow. It wouldn't matter. This was how he lived, whether by choice or not.

Fai walked to the door and reached for the handle that would lead him away from the man he turned his back on many times ago. He came back before, but he didn't know if he'd find the strength to walk, crawl, or run back again.

Not able to bite back the venom he felt rising, Kurogane risked asking a ruthless question.

"Well—was it good for you?" he yelled.

Pausing, Fai's hand slid off the door handle and turned to face his client. His vision was foggy and unclear, and he felt something warm running down his cheeks, but he managed to whisper a reply that could hardly be heard over the unforgiving fall of rain.

"As always."

With a sad smile, Fai turned and left.

On the barren streets of New York, he walked and walked. The cruel, unyielding rain mingled with the warm trail on his cheeks, and he continued to walk, his feet skidding pitifully along the sidewalk. He had another client to visit.

**End**


End file.
